Las revistas
by Sebas602
Summary: Quien hubiera imaginado que por encontrar unas revistas "inapropiadas" de su novio, Naruto y Hinata terminarían en un mar de amor y pasion ¿Hinata es una atrevida?. One-Shot, Lemon NaruHina. Es mi primer Lemon, espero que les guste.


**Advertencia: Esta Historia contiene Lemon.**

* * *

 **Este es mi primer One-Shot. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **No soy muy bueno escribiendo Lemon, por eso quise experimentar con esta mini-historia para ver qué tan bueno salió.**

 **Recalco nuevamente: No soy muy bueno escribiendo escenas eróticas ni de Lemon, hice lo mejor que puede, pero siempre acepto sus opiniones, críticas y comentarios en los reviews .**

 **Ah y por favor déjenme su calificación en los reviews, de la escala del 1/10.**

 **Gracias por su atención y ahora…**

… **¡entra la historia!**

* * *

 **Las revistas.**

Hinata Hyuga estaba que sacaba chispas de su cabeza y con un aura negra de muerte por el enojo y la rabia.

¿La razón?

Esa tarde fue a la casa de su novio Naruto Uzumaki, iban a realizar los trabajos escolares que les habían dejado, fueron a su habitación, Hinata después de un rato de trabajo se sentó en la cama de su novio… y ahí fue donde encontró unas revistas un poco…eh, inadecuadas para alguien que tenía novia (cof, cof porno cof cof), la chica estaba temblando de ira mientras apretaba con fuerza las revistas que había encontrado, ¿cómo era posible de que Naruto tuviera ese tipo de revistas cuando la tenía a ella? O bueno en parte, ya que han sido novios desde los 15, ahora tenían 17 años, habían pasado 2 años y durante ese tiempo es normal que los novios tengan curiosidad sobre…eh, ese tema que algunos quieren experimentar después de un tiempo de novios (cof, cof sexo cof, cof), pero eso no era excusa para lo que Naruto había hecho, en este instante la va a tener que oír.

Aunque tal parece que las cosas no parecían ir bien para el joven rubio tampoco, Naruto estaba nervioso, ya que se había dado cuenta de que su novia Hinata había descubierto las revistas que él tenía guardadas…aunque por descuido las había dejado en su cama y no las había guardado, el pobre chico ahora sabía que estaba frito ya que su novia a veces lo celaba, y aunque fueran por revistas sabía que esta vez sí estaba en aprietos y probablemente tendría que soportar el reclamo de su novia estando enojada.

-"Diablos Naruto eres un tonto" –se regañó mentalmente –"¿cómo es que dejaste las revistas en la cama, justo hoy, cuando Hinata venía aquí a tu casa?"

De repente Naruto escucho como su novia había cerrado la revista y al mismo tiempo vio que había cerrado los ojos con el ceño fruncido aun enfadada.

Naruto decidió romper el silencio y tratar de evitar el tema.

-Este…Hinata mi amor, que no dijiste que teníamos que terminar esta tarea lo más rápido posible para poder… -estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpido ya que su novia le tiro las revistas a la cara.

-¡Eres un pervertido Naruto! –Le grito enojada – ¡¿cómo puedes tener estas cosas?!

Naruto ya se esperaba eso, así que ahora tenía que tranquilizar a Hinata. Y salir vivo en el intento.

-Escucha amor, te puedo explicar pero necesito que… -iba a decir…

-¡Oh, no señor, mi amor nada! ¡Esto es como si me traicionaras! –le dijo aun con enojo

-Espera un segundo ¿Qué? ¿Traicionarte? Hinata por amor a dios son solo revistas, como puedo traicionarte con eso –le dijo Naruto tornándose serio en ese momento

-¿Como que como? Me tienes a mí, una mujer de carne y hueso, no necesitas a ese trozo de papel viejo con mujeres resbalosas –le dijo en su cara.

-Entiéndeme, a veces necesito sacar el estrés, relajarme y satisfacerme un poco, y…esa es la manera –dijo el rubio ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Oh de manera que el señor quiere satisfacerse? Y porque no me lo pides…a mi ¿eh? –le pregunto igualmente ruborizándose.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-Hi-hinata como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas –pregunto el rubio –yo jamás en la vida te pediría algo en lo que no estés de acuerdo.

-S-si yo quisiera tener intimidad contigo….lo haría, estoy dispuesta…

Naruto resoplo.

-Vamos Hinata, te amo y todo, pero no creo que estés dispuesta, además en estos 2 años de noviazgo no hemos llegado a más que unos simples besos…y-y unas caricias –dijo él.

Esas palabras le cayeron a Hinata como un cubo de agua fría, era verdad. En el tiempo que llevaban de noviazgo solo habían tenido unos simples besos, y además solo se habían tocado el uno al otro 3 veces ¡y de las 3 veces 2 habían sido por accidente! ¡Por dios! ¡Naruto tenía razón!

Hinata en ese momento el rodeo un aura de tristeza, Naruto se sintió mal al verla así, parece que fue un poco directo con sus palabras.

-Oye Hinata no te pongas así, perdóname, hable sin pensar, no llegue a pensar que mis palabras te… -estaba diciendo pero se calló y se sorprendió al ver lo que Hinata estaba haciendo.

La Hyuga puso sus manos sobre su blusa y se la quitó lentamente, al terminar cerro los ojos estando completamente ruborizada.

Naruto quedó atónito ante la acción de su novia y quedo embobado al ver el abdomen plano que su novia tenía y ese sostén color lila que cubría sus enormes pechos.

Hinata abrió los ojos y viendo a Naruto dijo:

-Si enserio te place satisfacer tus necesidades, hazlo conmigo, estoy dispuesta –dijo la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto estaba siendo tentado en ese momento, pero logro resistir.

-Hi-hinata p-por favor c-cúbrete –pidió el rubio desviando la mirada, pero de repente sintió como la mano de la chica fue a su mejilla haciendo que él la mirara.

-Naruto… -dijo ella sujetando la una de las manos del rubio y llevándola a uno de sus senos causando que el rubio se ruborizara hasta más no poder.

-¡Hinata espera si es por lo que te dije…! –sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de la peliazul que se unieron con los del el para formar una beso.

Naruto quedo paralizado pero de pronto sucumbió y siguió al beso de su novia, los dos estaban perdidos en un mar de sensaciones, la pasión, el deseo, el amor.

Hinata que había empezado con el beso no se imaginó que Naruto haría de introducir su lengua dentro de su boca y empezara a saborearla, cosa que Hinata le gusto e hizo lo mismo y así sus lenguas empezaron a recorrer el interior de sus bocas con gusto y placer.

Los dos jóvenes terminaron el beso y una hilera de saliva se los separaba de sus bocas.

Hinata estaba sonrojada y Naruto estaba sorprendido.

-Hinata tu…- estaba diciendo el rubio.

-Por favor no lo digas –pidió ella –e-eso era p-para m-mostrarte que si estoy dispuesta a h-hacerlo…contigo –dijo ella desviando la mirada.

Naruto quedo sorprendido ante la decisión de la chica, el joven en ese momento se sentía muy caliente, la acción que su novia realizo hizo que su "amigo" se despertara, ahora tenía que satisfacerse…y en ese momento Hinata le había hecho esa propuesta la cual no sonaba mal…pero temía en herir a Hinata.

-Hinata olvida esto ¿sí? No tienes por qué estar dispuesta a eso, te amo y no quisiera herirte –le dijo él.

-Naruto…yo sé que tú nunca me herirías –le respondió Hinata dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla –y yo solo me entregaría a ti –aclaro sonrojada.

Naruto veía a Hinata, la chica estando ruborizada se veía extremadamente hermosa, eso causo que el "amigo" de Naruto se pusiera completamente duro. Hinata vio cómo su novio se veía tenso, bajo la mirada y vio como el rubio tenía un bulto en la entrepierna que se veía en su pantalón.

Hinata sonrojada por esa acción del cuerpo de su novio no podía dejar de mirar esa parte del cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto noto como Hinata estaba viendo algo, y cuando vio que era lo que estaba viendo se apeno de sobremanera.

-¡Hi-hinata perdón no fue intencional es solo que…! –quería excusarse pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-No, no te preocupes, es normal, e incluso me alaga que tengas esas reacciones conmigo –le tranquilizo con una sonrisa -…además quisiera ayudarte con tu problema –le dijo mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de su cintura.

-P-pero ¿estas segura? –le preguntó el chico.

-Absolutamente –le contesto.

Hinata paso su mano sobre el pantalón acariciando al miembro de su novio, Naruto suspiro placenteramente mientras sentía como la mano de Hinata estaba acariciando su miembro. Hinata dejo de acariciarlo, con su mano desabrocho el pantalón de Naruto, el rubio quedo en bóxer y Hinata veía con asombro la erección que el rubio tenía, sonrojada y con algo de timidez bajo el bóxer de Naruto y al estar cerca de su miembro este reboto cuando la chica quito la prenda causando que el glande le diera un golpe en su nariz. Hinata cerró los ojos por inercia, pero luego empezó a abrirlos y cuando los abrió por completo, su rostro se ruborizo a tal punto que su cara parecía un tomate por lo roja que estaba, la chica se tranquilizó un poco y procedió a llevar sus manos al pene de Naruto y empezó a masturbarlo.

Naruto sentía que estaba en el paraíso, su novia le estaba masturbando y el sentía una gran sensación de placer al sentir las manos de Hinata.

Hinata levanto su mirada y vio a Naruto a los ojos.

-¿Cómo se siente? –le pregunto ella.

-D-de m-maravilla, eres muy buena –le dijo el mientras suspiraba sonrojado.

Hinata sonrió ante la respuesta y siguió estimulando al rubio. La chica seguía masturbándolo mientras Naruto seguía sintiendo placer. La peliazul de repente noto como algo de líquido preseminal empezaba a salir del pene de Naruto. Hinata dirigió uno de sus dedos a la punta del pene y limpio el líquido, un poco de este se quedó en su dedo y la chica por curiosidad y movida un poco por la excitación lamio el líquido que quedo en su dedo.

-"Sabe a… ¿canela? – se dijo mentalmente. La chica quedo sorprendida, ¿cómo es que tenía ese exquisito sabor?

-Hinata… -dijo el chico sumamente excitado.

-…-La chica no lo hoyo e hipnotizada por la lujuria que se apodero de ella, metió el pene de Naruto en su boca.

-¡Hi-hinata espe…! –Naruto no puedo terminar de hablar por que hinata ya lo había hecho…pero no se sentía nada mal…

Al contrario Naruto sentía como la lengua de Hinata estaba lamiendo su pene mientras con su boca lo masturbaba oralmente.

Hinata estaba avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo…pero tal parecía que el placer era más fuerte que su vergüenza en ese momento.

-¡Argh, Hinata! –gruño Naruto al sentir lo que le estaba pasando.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras su boca se hinchaba de gran manera, una hilera de líquido seminal se resbalo hasta su mentón.

La chica saco el pene del rubio de su boca y este aun eyaculando lanzo líquido seminal a la cara de su novia.

Naruto bajo la mirada hacia su novia la cual parecía estar respirando con dificultad. Pudo ver como su cara estaba manchada de semen mientras tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ca-casi me ahogas –dijo Hinata tosiendo un poco.

Naruto sonrojado y apenado volteo su mirada.

-Y-yo lo siento –dijo él.

-No, en parte fue mi culpa también, debí haber parado –dijo ella limpiándose la cara, la peliazul entonces también volteo su mirada -…debes pensar que soy una pervertida.

El rubio volteo sorprendido su mirada a Hinata la cual se veía muy apenada.

-No –respondió el –no pienso que seas una pervertida.

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de verlo sorprendida.

-¿Eh? –

-No pienso que eres una pervertida Hinata –dijo el joven arrodillándose y acariciando una de sus mejillas –eres una chica tierna, cariñosa…pero no una pervertida.

Hinata se sonrojo por las palabras de su novio, siempre supo que la amaba, pero ahora si estaba completamente segura de que el joven le tenía un amor inmenso.

Naruto bajo su mano y acaricio uno de los pechos de Hinata haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

-Na-Naruto –dijo la chica con nerviosismo.

-Hinata… -Naruto se acercó y le dio un beso a la chica –…tú me hiciste sentir bien…ahora yo quiero devolverte el favor…

Naruto empezó a besar a Hinata primero sus labios, después bajo por el cuello dándole suaves besos y lamidas provocando que la peliazul suspire y de gemidos de placer.

Luego el rubio llego hasta sus pechos y ahí se quedó un momento viéndolos, y luego procedió a besarlos y posteriormente a chuparlos

-¡Ahhh! –Hinata gimió al sentir los labios de su novio en sus pechos, sentía como el rubio los chupaba como si se tratara de un bebe hambriento que exigía su comida.

Naruto lamio los pezones de Hinata dejándolos completamente erectos.

El rubio separo su cara de los pechos de Hinata y puso sus manos sobre ellos masajeándolos.

-¿Te gusto? –preguntó el rubio el cual vio como Hinata pronuncio un "si" en respuesta.

Naruto dejo de apretar uno los pechos de Hinata y bajo…más abajo.

-¡Ah! –Hinata se sobresaltó y se paró – ¿qu-que haces?

-Y-Yo, lo siento, fue el calor del momento –se excusó el joven dejando de acariciarla.

-Me sorprendiste… -dijo la peliazul sonrojada, pero luego pensó -…aunque…pensándolo bien –dijo en voz baja.

La chica se acostó nuevamente y esta vez desabrocho el pantalón jean que tenía puesto y se lo saco.

Naruto vio las panties de la joven, color amarillo, lo cual le daba un toque sexy.

-¿Hi-Hinata? –.

La peliazul llevo sus manos hacia las panties y con vergüenza se las retiro dejando al descubierto su vagina.

Naruto quedo sonrojado ante la acción de su novia, pero a la vez se éxito al ver la intimidad de la chica al descubierto.

-¿Por qué te quedas viendo? –Pregunto con pena –ven.

El rubio se acercó hacia la chica y bajo hacia su intimidad.

-Hinata….te voy hacer sentir bien –dijo el rubio llevando uno de sus dedos hacia su clítoris y masajeándolo.

-Ahh –gimió Hinata al sentir el dedo de su novio.

Naruto masajeo por un rato más el clítoris se su novia haciéndola sentir mucho placer.

Entonces Naruto se detuvo.

-¿Eh? –Hinata se preguntó por qué paro – ¿Naruto por qué-? ¡ahhh! –gimió nuevamente.

Naruto había empezado a usar su lengua y lamer el clítoris de su novia haciéndole sentir en el cielo.

-¡Na-Naruto eso se siente bien! –dijo la chica entre jadeos mientras empezó a sacar su lengua afuera perdida por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Naruto se excitaba aún más cuando oía a su chica gemir.

Hinata en ese omento sintió que llego a su límite.

-¡Naruto me vengooo! –Hinata grito al sentir el orgasmo venir.

La chica se corrió en la boca de Naruto.

-Ah –suspiraba mientras respiraba con fuerza.

Naruto se limpió la boca y entonces se acercó a la chica y le planto un beso en sus labios.

-Eres deliciosa Hinata –le susurró al oído mientras lamia su oreja.

-Na-Naruto –la chica gemía y suspiraba al sentir como su novio la lamia.

-Hinata… -Naruto estaba nuevamente excitado y se le "notaba".

Hinata pudo observar eso y entonces se acercó a él.

-…Hazme el amor Naruto -.

El rubio sorprendido se separó y miro a su novia la cual se veía algo apenada.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto no del todo convencido.

-Ya te lo dije…yo solo me entregaría a ti –expreso la peliazul sonriéndole.

Naruto también sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Después de un rato de besos Naruto subió las piernas de Hinata a sus hombros y acerco su miembro hacia su intimidad rozándola un poco.

Hinata solo con sentir como el pene de Naruto la rozaba ya se había puesto caliente nuevamente.

Naruto se detuvo y de un solo deslice metio su miembro en el interior de la chica.

-¡Ahhh! –Hinata grito de dolor pero también de placer al sentir como Naruto entro dentro de ella.

-Hinata… -.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo –tranquilizo la chica dándole un pequeña sonrisa -…Naruto, por favor muévete -.

Naruto al oír que Hinata le pidió eso él lo cumplió.

Naruto empezó a moverse adentro y hacia afuera estocando a Hinata. Entonces el rubio ve como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron de la intimidad de la chica.

-…Tome tu virginidad Hinata –le dijo Naruto aumentando el ritmo y las fuerzas de las embestidas.

-¡Ahh! ¡Naruto! –gritaba la muchachas mientras sentía el placer acumularse en sus venas.

-¡Eres hermosa Hinata! –alabo mientras sequia penetrándola.

Naruto siguió embistiendo a Hinata por más tiempo hasta que los dos sintieron que ya no podían más.

-¡Hi-Hinata, me voy a correr! –aviso el rubio.

-Yo-yo también…Naruto terminemos juntos –pidio la peliazul.

Los dos justo en ese momento sintieron llegar el orgasmo.

-¡Hinata/Naruto! –gritaron los dos al momento que terminaron.

Naruto saco su miembro de Hinata y empezó a eyacular abundantemente sobre el vientre de la chica.

Los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama suspirando agitadamente mientras una capa fina de sudor les cubría sus cuerpos.

Hinata se acercó y se acurro en el pecho de su novio.

-Naruto…-le llamo Hinata -…no vuelvas a mirar esas revistas de nuevo…o enserio me enojare…

Naruto le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes…te amo Hinata –le respondió haciendo que la chica sonriera.

-Yo también te amo Naruto –respondió acercándose y dándole un beso.

Si, Naruto y Hinata habían tenido una tarde de estudios maravillosa.

* * *

 **(Tiempo después)**

Hinata estaba bajando a la cocina, tomo una manzana y se dirigió a la sala donde les dio a su padre y madre un beso en la mejilla y acaricio el cabello de su hermana menor de 7 años.

Luego se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Hinata vas a salir? –pregunto su padre.

-Si papa, voy a ir con Naruto a estudiar –dijo sonriendo en sobremanera –tenemos un examen la próxima clase –informo con una sonrisa.

-Ah está bien, solo procura no hacerte muy tarde –dijo Hiashi.

-Y pásenla muy bien hija –dijo Hana sonriéndole a su hija.

-Claro mama, adiós –se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

Al salir Hanabi puso una carita de preocupación.

-Hija ¿pasa algo? –pregunto su madre al notarla así.

-Me preocupa mi hermana mami, papi –dijo la castaña viendo a sus padres.

-¿Y eso por qué Hanabi? –pregunto Hiashi.

-Es que…algunas veces he visto a mi hermana suspirar mucho, y cada vez que menciona a Naruto o se acuerda de él tiene una sonrisa un poco extraña en la cara…y…algunas veces cuando vamos las dos juntas a la tina he visto que tiene marcas rojas en el cuello y por su abdomen…-.

Hiashi y Hanabi al oír lo último dicho por su hija se quedaron en blanco y luego enrojecieron, Hana de la pena y Hiashi de la ira.

-Ese muchacho es un… -Hiashi se paró del mueble y se dirigió a su habitación.

Hana vio cómo su marido se fue y entonces empezó a hablar por si sola.

-Estos niños…. –dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza -…espero que hayan usado protección, no quisiera ser abuela tan pronto -.

-¿Abuela? ¿De qué hablas mami? –pegunto la castaña confundida.

-Eh, no de nada hija –dijo nerviosa, entonces la mujer oye como su esposo sale de la habitación mientras el revisaba un revolver –Hiashi ¿qué piensas hacer con eso? –pregunto nerviosa al ver a su marido con el arma.

-A limpiar el nombre de nuestra familia, ¿qué esperabas? –dijo mientras guardaba el revolver en su bolsillo.

-Hiashi espera, yo te acompaño, pero por favor deja esa arma en la casa, me pones nerviosa –dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-No será necesario, para limpiar el nombre de nuestra familia consigo basta y sobra, así te ahorras de ver cómo le vuelo la cabeza a ese muchacho, por haberse atrevido a tocar a mi bebe, ah, y pobre del si no quiere casarse, porque si no lo mato –dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Mami, papi se ve enojado –dijo la pequeña castaña mientras se aferraba a la pierna de la mujer.

-Si hija lo está, ven tenemos que ir con él para que no haga nada una estupidez, vamos –dijo cargando a su hija y saliendo atrás de su esposo para evitar de que le haga algo a su yerno.

* * *

 **(En la casa de Naruto)**

Naruto sintió un frio recorrerle la espalda.

-¿Pasa algo mi amor? –pregunto Hinata viéndolo.

-No, nada es solo que sentí un escalofrió, nada más –dijo el rubio -… ¿seguimos? –pregunto viendo a su novia la cual le dio una sonrisa pícara.

Naruto beso a Hinata mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos.

Es muy probable que los dos se pierdan en el deseo y el placer, en especial Naruto.

Pobre, no se imagina lo que le espera.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews y díganme que tal les parecio este One-Shot.**


End file.
